Mad Like Alice
by the wise and the brave
Summary: Harry Potter's son is in love with Cho Chang's daughter. Imagine that. Set in the background is a possible divorce between Teddy and Victoire, a Triwizard Tournament, a Ultimate Pranking War spanning the school year, and George's angsty children.


Vivian Chang was everything James Sirius Potter ever dreamed about; a shapely body, shining black eyes that seemed like abyss of unfathomable depths, silky black hair, a sparkling laugh, but most of all an amazing personality. But mostly she had a wonderful body and nobody could deny it, lest of all James, who had great taste in women supposedly.

There was one problem though. James had read the tabloids and gossip rags much to the disdain of his father and in doing so learned of a somewhat secret love affair between his father and Vivian's mother.

He knew they were more forbidden than Lily and Scorpius, but at least they were both in the same house and year: Gryffindor 4th years.

But this year there was hope. The Triwizard tournament was once again held at Hogwarts, and that meant the Yule Ball would also be held.

Vivian Chang would be his date. He just knew it.

Linebreak

The Auror guard patrolled the Goblet of Fire. Ever since the Potter Fiasco a couple of decades, well…they were more careful this time. Paranoia was passed from parents to children and still the terror of the Dark Lord's short reign had left deep scars.

The Auror then saw a girl step forward to place a sheet of paper in the Goblet. The man saw the girl and his face softened. Cedar Diggory; the sister of the late Cedric Diggory, the last casualty of the tournament…the wonders of magic, it was a miracle Cindy Diggory managed to conceive at such a old age. He wondered why Cedar would want to take part or even be remotely involved with the same tournament that killed her brother, and even more shocked that her parents would let her.

But then again, it was different now. The security measures improved a lot since the Potter Fiasco, and the tournament had been held two times at Hogwarts since Cedric died without incident. And besides it only did seem fitting that she would enter the tournament to honor her brother.

In fact, the Auror guard was so entrapped with his thoughts that he forgot to check the name on the paper.

And in a blink of the eye, the Diggory girl was gone, and the paper already fluttered into the Goblet.

Linebreak

Cedar Diggory smiled softly and quite manically. It was hard being her brother's legacy. It was hard living with broken parents. They would all pay especially Harry Potter. She would regain the glory of the Hufflepuff House (She agreed silently with her housemates that Harry Potter did indeed steal the attention away from Cedric and Hufflepuff house when he "entered" the tournament) and not only that, she would revenge the death of her brother.

For on that sheet of paper, was not the name Cedar Diggory.

On that sheet of paper, written in pretty cursive letters were the name _Lily Luna Potter._

That stupid first year Ravenclaw would never stand a chance.

Linebreak

Albus and Rose sat together for breakfast that day.

The two pranksters had plans oh yes big plans. This year, not only was the Triwizard tournament set to take place, but also The Ultimate Prank War. They had pranked Teddy and Victoire's wedding pretty harshly last May but that would be nothing compared to this.

Louis Weasley was a good prankster by himself. Well…as good as a Ravenclaw could be, but this year, his sister Dominique Weasley would be coming to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons and she was also a famous prankster there...and…and…and…Albus suddenly tossed his head back and laughed loudly.

They would _so_ win against them.

Fred and Roxanne turned their heads to look at him. The two siblings, while a year apart, were in the same house and were very close and did not indulge in the sibling rivalry nonsense. Albus used to call them mini-Percys (after their dreadfully boorish uncle). Then one day, Ginny sat Albus down and told him the sad tale of George's twin brother who Fred was named after. Everyone in the family knew George was never quite as happy since his brother died and actually became quite solemn and quiet. His children took after him.

Albus just smiled at his two cousins and went back to laughing loudly.

Linebreak

Victoire looked at the wedding photo silently. In one hand she clutched the photo and in the other hand, a stack of Wizarding divorce papers.

She loved Teddy…she really did but it just wasn't working out.

Teddy was constantly gone and when he wasn't he just practiced his metamorphic skills. And it just seemed like he wasn't the man she married.

She remembered last night, when the plates smashed upon the floor and Teddy just looked at her with sad eyes and said she didn't understand.

She didn't. Her parents were still alive.

And after that, the house was silent as Teddy stomped off for some midnight flying.

When did it go so wrong? Last Spring, they had married on May 2nd, the same day Voldemort was defeated and her birthday. They were so happy. Teddy seemed perfect and everyone agreed that Victoire looked gorgeous.

They were so happy and now it was so broken.

She knew Molly would be so sad and disappointed in her. A Weasley hasn't divorced ever since Percival Lucas Weasley and his Russian wife in the 18th century. And besides…Molly loved Teddy. Harry loved Teddy. Albus and James loved Teddy. How could they not?

Teddy with his deep brown eyes and ever changing hair, Teddy with his melodic laughter and sad happy smile, and most of all Teddy was the son of Remus and Tonks.

And _everyone _loved them. Harry most of all. Harry lost his parents too and Victoire just knew he would be so sad at her if she ever divorced Teddy.

Victoire sighed and took a deeper swig of Fire whiskey. She was stuck between two impossible decisions; living with a moody Teddy or a pissed off Molly.

When did love ever become so complicated between them?


End file.
